


Alex

by OnthePole



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnthePole/pseuds/OnthePole
Summary: A re-write of a work I abandoned. As before, dedicated to Amie.





	Alex

Unsurprisingly, his phone rings yet again. 

 

He has no will to talk to anyone right now. Not today. 

 

For the nth time that evening, Marc lets the call ring out without checking the caller ID. 

 

\--- 

 

Twenty-three. Today Marc should be sat next to Alex at a bar in Austin, watching his brother laugh and grin and flirt with pretty girls on his birthday. Instead Marc finds himself in a vomit-stained shirt, cracked phone on the couch next to him after he threw it against the wall, mostly empty bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. 

 

"Take your time," Honda had assured him, "your seat is waiting for you when you are ready." 

 

Ready? 

 

Would he ever be ready again? 

 

His phone startles him as it lights up again, caller identified as "Papa" and he knows he should answer, knows his mama must be sick with worry. He thinks that his parents must know he isn't okay, very far from it, but he was insistent that he spend this day alone. Alone, no one can hide the bottles of whisky. Alone, he can drink himself to sleep. He rarely sleeps otherwise. 

 

At least being wasted so much prevents his nightmares, which is a small mercy. 

 

His phone lights up again, Emilio trying to reach him for the 6th time today. 

 

Marc knows he can't keep avoiding the inevitable. Can't keep putting this off. He picks up his phone and swipes past the missed call list. 

 

\--- 

 

marcmarquez93: Hoy, me retiro de MotoGP. Lo siento. | Today, I am retiring from MotoGP. I am sorry. #pistolas


End file.
